


Money for sex.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex, gkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt was in high school as a scholarship student at Dalton, he would perform sexual favors on his richest classmates in exchange for spending money. He never really felt guilty about it because a) he probably would have slept with most of them for free anyway b) Westerville's stores were way more high-end so the money was going to good use.</p>
<p>Flash forward a few years and who should Kurt run into but Sebastian Smythe. He was one of Kurt's best clients in high school, and after hugs and reacquainting themselves, the first thing Sebastian does is attempt to restart that relationship.</p>
<p>Kurt doesn't actually turn tricks anymore, but he trusts Sebastian (and remembers how good he was in bed) so he agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language but I do try.

**For[this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65247924#t65247924) prompt in the GKM.  **

* * *

 

Blaine is sweet, caring and likes to have sex as if he were making love. He lays Kurt on the bed, kisses his neck and licks all over his body. From his collarbone to his bellybutton, tracing the path of hair going down from his stomach to his cunt. He licks his clit until he’s aching for it and pleading “Please, honey. Please” Blaine prepares him. One finger at time, and only when he knows that nothing is going to hurt; He places the tip of his cock between his folds, just the tip. At least until he can’t wait anymore and just  _fucks him_. 

Blaine fucks him nice and slow. Moaning “I love you” and “You’re so tight, Kurt. So perfect” with every thrust of his hips. 

Blaine is vanilla. Kind of boring if he weren’t so cute. He leaves good tips, though. And he always buys him coffee.

* * *

Hunter is too strong. Kurt knows he’s taking steroids but he won’t say anything.  _That is not his place_.

Hunter likes to have wall-sex. He likes to push Kurt onto the wall; to hold him. With his hands in Kurt’s ass and Kurt’s legs around his hips. To push into him with fervor and for Kurt to moan like there’s no tomorrow.

“Like the slut you are, Doll” He hisses “Moan like the  _whore_  you are” Kurt doesn’t find shame on it. He likes sex and he gets  _paid_ for it.

Sometimes he likes to go down on Kurt against the wall of his room. With Kurt’s legs around his shoulders and taking his weight like he’s nothing but a rag doll over him.

  
He likes to know he’s strong, and in control. Hunter is like fire. He likes to destroy and to  _own._

_  
_But he gives him designer scarves and most of the time Kurt prefers sex a little rougher anyway.

* * *

Sebastian.

Well… Sebastian loves sex, but not just the sex. He likes the chase. Sebastian likes to find him in the hallways and flirt with him a little. He likes to hug him by the waist and to breathe on the back of his neck.

There’s no  _usual_ for him. Sometimes he takes Kurt to his room. Kisses him in the mouth; Tongue playing with Kurt’s own pierced one, hand on Kurt’s cunt. Rubbing over his clothes until Kurt is moaning in his mouth. 

He smirks and moves his hand under his clothes and gets two fingers inside him, he thrusts them. All while rubbing his thumb on his clit “You love this. Don’t you, Kurt?” He asks hoarsely. His hot breath on his face. He doesn’t stops until Kurt comes, squirming in his pants and crying like a virgin. 

Most of those times he won’t ask for Kurt to reciprocate. He’ll just undress both of them and get them naked in bed. Hug him by his stomach and sleep.

* * *

  
Then there are times. When he would take Kurt by the arm. Lead him in some common room, lock the door and push Kurt on one of the oversized couches there. Move one of Kurt’s legs over his shoulder and just  _fuck_  him. No foreplay, no explanations. Nothing.

  
“ _Yes_ ” He would hiss in his neck “Fucking yes,  _Kurt_! You’re mine” His pace never stopping. His cock inside him. Hips moving. Always harder, and deeper and faster. “You’re my bitch. You’re everybody’s bitch. That’s why you’re here”

  
Kurt would move his hips with him, clawing at his arms. Nails leaving hot, red marks. “Yes, Seb!”He’d scream “I’m yours! Yours!”

  
Most of the time they would come together. Panting in each other’s arms and finding air in each other’s lips.

  
Sebastian is like a lover. They have sex because they’re both willing to and because they enjoy it. It’s not just about having someone who gets paid for it. It’s more about having someone who enjoys casual sex almost as much as the other. Kurt and Sebastian are sort of friends, sometimes they do homework together, and it usually ends with one of them going down on the other. Sebastian never pays Kurt in person. Kurt has bank account for Sebastian to put money on it. 

Sebastian is the most generous of all of Kurt’s clients. At the end of the year. Kurt could even pay collage with the money he made.

  
At the end of the year Kurt goes to New York and so does Sebastian. But neither one of them knows that. They don’t talk about the future or collage. Their relationship is not like that.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be shorter. As it usually happens with me. I was wrong. English is not my mother language.

Sebastian sees Kurt again in New York. He’s in a starbucks sipping at his medium drip when he sees him entering the coffee shop. Taller and broader than his old self. Baby fat gone and his clothes are less daring than before.  
“Kurt Hummel?” He asks out loud when the boy approaches the cashier “Is that you?”

Kurt turns to look at him and his eyes are still beautiful, He smells like wood and something fruity. “Sebastian!” He screams, eyes sparkling “Oh my god! I didn’t knew you were in New York” Kurt hugs him and Sebastian hugs him back. Awkwardly trying to manage the cup of coffee in his hand.

“Yeah” He smiles “I’ve been here for, half a year already. Got into NYU”

“NYADA” Says Kurt “I’m living in Bushwick. It’s not the best but I’m in New York” And he says it with so much happiness, so bright and alive. That Sebastian's doesn't have the heart to tell him about how pathetic it sounds. Living in Bushwick but being happy about it. If this weren't Kurt Hummel. His Kurt. Sebastian would be laughing his ass off.

“Let me buy you a coffee” He offers instead, taking his wallet out of his pants. Kurt _shines_ at the offer and kisses him in the cheek as a reward.

They sit in a table, far away from the people around them. One in front of the other; Kurt with his non-fat mocha and Sebastian with his medium drip. The conversation is easy. They don’t fall in hard subjects, they never did back then when they attended to the same school and they won’t do it now.

At some point, Kurt’s foot found his way around his leg, it trailed off from his foot to his ankle, and a Sebastian felt a pang of nostalgia filling him.

Pictures of them, studying in the library; Hands roaming over shoulders; feet tangled together like some kind of foreplay for them. The memories fill his head and Sebastian finds himself wanting to have that again; the easy days followed with wonderful sex with a man he _actually_ knows and _really_ likes.

“So…” He trails off, unsure of himself for the first time in a very long time“Are you seeing someone?” It should sound subtle. Just a friend asking a friend about his life. It doesn’t.

“No” Answers Kurt easily “I don’t have the time. You know? Two jobs and NYADA. I can’t afford to live without both jobs and I barely have time for myself. A boyfriend is completely out of the question” He sounds tired and Sebastian hates to see him like that. No when he used to see him so spoiled in Dalton. When _he_ could spoil him in Dalton.

“You could make easy money” He suggests taking Kurt’s hand in his own “You did well in Dalton and I’m always interested”

The blue eyed boy smiles. But it doesn’t quite reach his eyes “I don’t do that anymore, Seb” He says “It’s not that I found it _shameful_ or something. I just want a new life here. This is New York, the city of my dreams. I want to show the world that I can live here without prostituting myself”

“I get it” Assures Sebastian, tightening his grip on the other boy’s hand “But if you ever want to have an easy lay. I’m here” He smirks, full of innuendo as ever and Kurt laughs.

“I’m free tomorrow night” Offers Kurt “Give me your phone” He orders extending his hand. Sebastian does it and Kurt writes his number on it.

When Sebastian arrives at his apartament he smiles at his phone. Kurt's number is labeled under the name " _Yours truly_ " Sebastian opens the number's options and sends a quick text.

**-See you tomorrow, Sweetheart- SS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is istill not my mother language. Also, no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.

They agree on meeting in Sebastian’s apartment. Because Sebastian doesn’t have noisy roommates and because Sebastian doesn’t mind.

 

Kurt puts on black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a gray vest on top. He knows that at the end of the night his clothes won’t matter. But every moment is an opportunity for fashion.

Taking a deep breath Kurt knocks at the white door in front of him and Sebastian answers.

 

They fall on it easily. Like riding a bicycle. Sebastian opens the door and Kurt appreciates the sigh in front of him. Sebastian is wearing sweatpants and nothing to cover his chest. Kurt’s mouth waters. He always loved the other boy’s bare chest. His sculpted body and his freckled skin.

 

Kurt throws his arms around the green eyed boy’s neck and kisses him like a starving man. Sebastian holds him tight around his middle and kisses him with the same fervor. He nips at Kurt’s bottom lip and when Kurt moans, his tongue finds his way inside his mouth. They only stop for Sebastian to bite Kurt’s throat and for Kurt to lick behind Sebastian ears.

 

“God. Seb. I missed this so much!” Moans Kurt when Sebastian kisses his collarbone.

 

“Me too” Mumbles Sebastian against his skin. They part just for a second, Kurt enters the apartment and Sebastian closes the door with a forceful kick. “Fuck, Kurt. I really missed this” He groans, ripping the vest off the countertenor’s chest.

 

“Bed” Orders Kurt taking off his red shirt. Sebastian smirks and opens Kurt’s fly, kisses his neck from behind and leads the brunette to his room.

 

When Kurt’s ankles hit the bed Sebastian has Kurt off his pants already, there’s nothing under them and he smirks “Going commando” He purrs gripping a handful of Kurt’s ass cheek “I love it” Kurt groans and tugs at Sebastian’s sweatpants.

 

“C’mon, Seb” He whines nipping at his partner’s neck “I’m naked and you’re not. That’s unfair” Sebastian laughs at the other boy’s pout.

 

“Patience” He smiles nuzzling his nose with Kurt’s in an Eskimo kiss. He tackles the boy onto bed “I’ve been sharing you for a year in Dalton” He growls hovering over Kurt, straddling the smaller boy “You’re all mine now”

Kurt is beautiful under him, smiling and with sparkling glaszy eyes roaming over his body. He slowly licks the porcelain skin of his stomach, his hands holding the other boy’s sides and his fingers leaving marks that he will kiss in the morning after. Kurt fidgets under him and his stomach moves over his touch as he caresses the boy with his tongue and lips.

 

“Seb” Whines Kurt at the feeling of Sebastian’s hot breath over his crotch but never making any real contact “Please!”

 

“What do you want, beautiful?” He asks flattening his tongue in the countertenor’s inner thigh “Tell me what you want”

 

“You!” Screams Kurt with a sharp cry “All of you Seb! Your mouth! Your cock! Anything!”

                                                                          

“You got it” Chuckles the ex warbler. Then, he gives an open-mouthed kiss at his clit that makes Kurt _scream_. “That’s it, babe” He smirks introducing two fingers inside his cunt “Scream for me” He makes Kurt cum with his fingers and his mouth. Thrusting his fingers inside him and taking his clit in his mouth until Kurt is squirming and soaking his face with juices.

 

“Fuck!” Mewls the smaller boy, fucking himself in Sebastian fingers, slowly passing the aftershock of his orgasm “Fuck me please”

 

Sebastian lifts himself slightly to take off his sweatpants. Kurt eyes never leaving him. “Shit, babe” He chokes when he takes his cock in one hand “I won’t last” He apologizes.

 

“Neither will I” Assures Kurt licking his lips and looking at him with hungry eyes “Just… fuck me please, Seb”

 

When Sebastian pushes in him, it is with a forceful thrusts. And he just _has_ to kiss Kurt. Their tongues find each others before their mouths; they lick each other’s tongues groaning when Sebastian starts to fuck him with enthusiasm. Sebastian kisses his cheek and bites his neck and it just feels so messy, so _filthy_.

                                                                                    

“Fuck. So tight, Kurt” Growls Sebastian when Kurt claws his arms and moves his hips to fuck himself on his cock “Just like I remember”

 

“Yes!”Agrees Kurt moaning in ecstasy “You were always the best” He confesses “Harder!” He pleas “Faster! Please!”

 

Sebastian fastens his pace, circling two fingers in the smaller boy’s clit “You wanna come, Kurt?” He growls “Beg for it”

 

“I wanna cum!” Whines Kurt, desperately tugging handfuls of brown hair in Sebastian’s head “Please! I need it!”

 

“Then come” Orders the ex warbler giving four last thrusts until he’s coming himself. Kurt comes, screaming with Sebastian’s name on his mouth and falling in the bed like a lifeless doll.

 

Sebastian falls over him, holding the other boy close. “That was amazing” He praises with a sweaty smile “I missed this”

 

“Yeah…” Agrees Kurt trying to recover his breath “Amazing”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the night, Sebastian is under the covers of his bed watching Kurt taking long gulps of water, barely covered with a bed sheet and stretched lazily in the end of the bed.

 

“I was the best ¿Huh?” He asks with a smirk.

“Yes” Answers the brunette with a shrug “Nick and Jeff did the best threesomes, though”

“Aw, babe” He complains “I’m sure Hunter is crying somewhere. I’m hurt”

“You did eat me out like nobody, though”

“Yeah” He says probably giving himself a pat on the back “I do. I was also the bigger one ¿Right?”

“Of course not” Laughs Kurt “Blaine was”

“You’re shitting me” Says Sebastian disbelieving.

“I shit you not” Laughs Kurt kicking Sebastian’s leg half-heartily “I think his cock was compensating his height”

“You’re mean” Complains Sebastian caressing Kurt’s leg “So. Where are you working?” Asks then changing the subject.

“Vogue” Answers Kurt “And a restaurant”

“Will you be there tomorrow?” Insists the younger Smythe trying to be conversational and failing miserably “In Vogue?”

“Yeah” Confirms Kurt “From 12am. To 3pm.”

“Right” Smiles Sebastian “Good to know”

 

* * *

 

Kurt is in receiving calls duty when Chase passes his cubicle with a bouquet of a dozen bright, blue and white aquilegias in one hand and a carefully packed present.

 

“Is that for me?” Asks Kurt with a bright smile.

“From a _boy_ ” Says Chase with a smirk “Named Sebastian”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Yup. Wanna know what’s in the packet? Because I do” He handles the flowers and the present.

 

The present ends up being a pair of leather gloves from Philips Liam’s “Lost Boys” Collection.

 

“Oh my god” Screams Chase “He’s a keeper, Kurt”

Kurt only smiles as he reads the note left in the flowers.

 

_**Last night was awesome, babe.** _

_**Do you have time to come and have dinner with me tomorrow?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end, I hope you enjoyed it almost as much as I enjoyed writting it!

As weeks passed by, Kurt found himself being the target of both, Sebastian’s libido and Sebastian’s most generous self; Nights of the best sex he’d ever had were followed by gifts and dates in fancy restaurants.

Kurt knows he should be thankful, he, somehow, managed to find a beautiful boy who enjoys casual sex with him, with whom he can engage in actually meaningful conversations and who loves to lavish him with expensive gifts.

But in some way, it feels too much like Dalton all over again.

 

If it weren’t for the gifts, then Kurt wouldn’t feel like this. If whatever he has with Sebastian could just end with a marvelous orgasm and a good friendship, then Kurt wouldn’t feel like a prostitute again.

And even when he doesn’t find shame on his past, he would actually like to face the big city like something more than a pretty face or a willing body.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian is on his back in his bed with Kurt over him. Kurt’s pink cunt in front of his face, like a dessert after being a good boy and his long legs expanded at both sides of his face. Kurt is blowing him; with a soft but strong hand holding the base of his cock and his wet tongue playing with the side of his shaft as the boy bobs his head in earnest.

 

“Fuck, Kurt!” He moans, as the other boy releases his cock from the tight grip of his mouth and starts to masturbate him in quick movements of his hand and strong licks with his tongue. Kurt enjoys this, Kurt had always enjoyed this. Kurt’s left hand strays behind his testicles and suddenly he has a finger molesting his asshole. He moans and pierces past Kurt’s folds to fuck his vagina with his tongue. The taste of his partner is almost enough to distract him from the pleasure of having that mouth on his cock and those fingers on his hole.

 

“Yes! Seb, that’s it! Fuck me like I’m fucking you!”Mewls Kurt before embracing the tip of his cock with his mouth and just _sucking_ there.

 

Sebastian rubs at Kurt’s clit with his thumb and Kurt fucks him with two fingers and they come like that; Kurt on top of him breathing heavily on his thigh with his legs spread on Sebastian’s neck. His face is probably as filthy with cum as Sebastian’s face is soaked with Kurt’s juices.

 

“You’re wonderful” Praises Sebastian when he gets his capacity to breathe back, his sight lost in the ceiling.

 

Kurt laughs and collects himself to stand and go to the bathroom. He showers, takes one of Sebastian’s shirts and shorts and goes to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

 

He’s sprawled on a couch drinking his water and watching a late chapter of Daredevil in Nexflix when Sebastian finds him.

 

Sebastian himself has already showered and dressed with loose sweatpants and an old Dalton hoodie. He throws himself at Kurt’s side and hugs him close “I bought us tickets for a Rocky Horror Picture show revival” He informs his friend, sniffing Kurt’s washed hair.

 

“No” Denies the brunette without taking his eyes off the screen.

“No?” Asks Sebastian bemused “Kurt, you love that show”

“Seb” Scolds Kurt, this time looking at him “We need to talk” He takes a deep breath “Remember when I told you that I wasn’t whoring myself anymore?”

“Of course” Smiles Sebastian “I’m not paying you. Right?” He looks like a kid who did something right, so proud of himself.

“Your give me gifts after every time we have sex” He states “Yesterday when I gave you a blowjob I came to my loft to find a bottle of Merlot on my kitchen, Seb, you’re paying me for sex”

 

Sebastian looks confused and Kurt feels strangely moved “Those gifts are not for the sex, Kurt” His fingers finds their way up Kurt’s forearm and he hides his face on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Then, why?” He practically screams “Sebastian we aren’t boyfriends”

“We could be” Mumbles the green eyed boy, his voice muffled with Kurt’s skin “We spend time together, we have sex, we have dates and we’re not seeing anyone else”

 

Kurt doesn’t know what to say, because Sebastian is right and that hidden part of himself; the one who wanted romance and a established relationship beams at the other boy’s words.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”He demands “Instead of letting me think that you were paying me for sex again”

“I thought it was obvious” Scolds Sebastian, his eyes fixed on the floor “We’ve been like this for almost a month”

 

He seems fragile and not at all the cocky boy he was in Highschool, Kurt almost feels proud.

 

“I don’t like the gifts” He answers “They make me feel paid again”

“I don’t want to stop giving you things, Kurt” Complains Sebastian “I love to spoil you” He says it with a smile.

 

“Spoil me?” Asks Kurt uncertain.

“You were so spoiled in Dalton, like a lazy cat, boys bought you lunch and dessert and coffee and you took those gifts as if you were doing them a favor” Hums Sebastian “I loved it, because you seemed born to it. To be lavished in gifts and treated like royalty”

“I don’t think I understand”

“One day you will be a star” Says Sebastian, as if it was obvious “One day you’ll get flowers in shows and awards and gifts, until that day let me be that person. Let me be the one to spoil you rotten just because you deserve it” He takes Kurt’s hand in his and kisses his neck.

 

“Okay” Whispers Kurt, smiling as Sebastian kisses him “Okay”

 

* * *

 

Having a night of ex-students is so preppy that Kurt could only laugh. He received the letter in his loft in the morning while eating an apple as a quick breakfast while Rachel whined because McKinley wasn’t as classy as Dalton.

 

Sebastian received the letter the same day and they agreed at going together as a couple.

 

The night of the gather passed quite easily; they found Blaine engaged to some guy from UCLA, Nick and Jeff in a steady relationship together. The only warbler that still was single was Hunter.

 

“Kurt” Hunter gave Kurt his best winning smile when he found him alone, eating an appetizer while Sebastian talked with his old, lacrosse mates “How about we leave now? I have three hundred in my pocket”

 

“Sorry, Hunt” Apologized Kurt, placing a hand in the blonde’s chest “But”

“But he has a boyfriend now” Smirked Sebastian, appearing out of nowhere and placing a possessive hand in his boyfriend’s waist “He’s out of busyness”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
